Fabric covered metal and polymer structures are used as sunshades. These structures are used as sunshades for playgrounds, sports fields, parking lots, swimming pool decks, and other outdoor commercial and residential areas. The sunshade in such areas allows people to gather on bright sunny days without the fear of sunburn and other health consequences caused by the sun's harmful ultraviolet rays. A need exists for a self contained mechanism in the frame of such a structure, namely the rafters of a sunshade or similar device having a fabric cover, to assist a user in the installation of the fabric over the frames.
A need exists for a fabric tensioning device to enable both faster and easier installation of fabric for commercial and residential shade units of various types.
A need also exists for a fabric tensioning device that provides increased safety by minimizing the risk of a structure releasing tension, especially during high winds and other inclement weather conditions.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.